prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sona Four
The Sona Four are the four people who has escaped from Sona. They were Michael Scofield, James Whistler, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady. Background about [[Michael Scofield] and Alexander Mahone should be put here, before they were brought to Sona. All the inforation needed about hunting the Fox River Eight] 2005 The Company Perspective Jonathan Krantz was planning with William Kim to bring the brothers, Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield to Sona. He tried to bring both brothers to Sona to break out James Whistler. When Michael was brought to Sona, Jonathan Krantz did know that Michael will trying to get out Sona. Real Time Fox River :Main Article: Fox River State Penitentiary When Michael Scofield was arrested, he was brought to Fox River to and he tried to break out his brother Lincoln Burrows. Escape Plan :Main Article: Michael Scofield's second escape plan (Fox River) When Michael and his team were trying to escape from Fox River, 8 men made it out of Fox River. However Manche Sanchez was captured and Charles Westmoreland died. Hunting the Fox River Eight :Main Article: The Fox River Eight When the Fox River Eight broke out Fox River, Alexander Mahone was hunting them with his team. Alex was searching the files from the Fox River Eight: John Abruzzi, Theodore Bagwell, Benjamin Franklin, David Apolskis, Charles Patoshik, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield. Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi, C-Note and Sucre barely manage — with the help of a freight train — to elude Captain Bellick. When FBI Special Agent Alexander Mahone is assigned to lead a nationwide search for the escapees, this makes their escape even more difficult. Mahone calls a press conference, and urges everybody watching the television broadcast to find the "Fox River 8". ]] In the meantime, Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi, C-Note, and Sucre are found by a hunter, and held at bay when the hunter brandishes his rifle. Abruzzi holds the hunter's young daughter hostage at gunpoint, and is able to get the hunter to drop his weapon, and give Michael the keys to his Jeep Grand Cherokee. The five escapees board the SUV, presumably en route to a storage room where Michael has some items ready. Agent Mahone and Captain Bellick use Michael's credit card invoices to find a storage room in Oswego, and each separately rush to the storage facility. It turns out to be a ruse of Michael's, as he is seen in a cemetery storage room, gathering shovels to unearth the ground at the grave of (R.I.P.) E. Chance Woods. Agent Mahone deciphers the message on Michael's tattoo ("Ripe Chance Woods") and arrives at the scene right after the escaped gang of five unearthed Michael's package and put on a fresh set of clothing. Lincoln took the backpack Michael hid and found the brothers' fake passports. The five were able to escape to Oswego and blend in, despite being tailed by Agent Mahone. Mahone continues to study images of Michael's tattoos and other elements of his escape plan, saying it will tell him everything about where Michael and the others are going, so he can be there waiting for them when they get there. Elsewhere on the run, T-Bag raids a nearby campground, threatening campers in order to steal a hat and cooler. T-Bag finds the veterinary clinic of Dr. Marvin Gudat, and coerces him to reattach his left hand without the use of anesthesia. Michael sits on a park bench, sporting a cream suit, Cub’s hat and glasses, and looking more like a preppy college student than an escaped con. The front page of the newspaper he’s reading has a story on the Fox River 8 –complete with mug shots and all. But what Michael really seems to be interested in is a family across the way, setting up their Sunday picnic, and the open trunk of their SUV. ]] In an abandoned building, Lincoln, C-Note, Sucre and Abruzzi wait impatiently for Michael’s return. C-Note, a little surly, asks Lincoln: “What’s the plan, man?” Lincoln, equally surly, responds: “No bars on these doors, do what ya like.” Sucre, frustrated as well, chimes in: “With what?” C-Note reminds Lincoln they were supposed to be in Mexico right now drinking margaritas, and waiting for the heat to dip. Sucre, clearly getting more and more anxious by the minute, asks Lincoln where Michael is. Linc tells him he’ll be back. C-Note half-jokingly suggests to Sucre that maybe they should make a go of “the” money –after all it’s just sitting in Tooele, Utah, waiting to be dug up. Lincoln’s had enough of C-Note, “If you’re gonna stay here then shut up!” he commands. Just as things are about to get really heated, Michael returns. “Hey! Relax,” he says as he places a picnic basket full of fried chicken and beer on the table. As the guys chow down, Sucre expresses his concerns about being all over the news. C-Note retorts –“Yeah, and you didn’t see that coming?” Michael approaches them. “Last supper boys. This is the part where we say goodbye.” He hands them some cash, telling them that it’s not much but it’s enough to get them started. As C-Note and Sucre gratefully accept, Abruzzi stands and shoots Michael a look. Michael can tell where this is heading. “No. I’m not telling you where Fibonacci is.” Abruzzi smiles, “Well I didn’t ask. I only ask for a quarter for a phone call.” Michael hands him a dollar “Make four.” Sucre wonders out loud about the other guys. C-Note remarks that they all had a head start –except for T-Bag that is. “Yeah.” Abruzzi begins, “he was, uh, bleeding pretty bad…” Outside the hideout, Michael and Lincoln talk. Michael says: “It’s time to move. We got everything we need. Just a quick stop in Utah and then we’re off to Mexico.” Lincoln however, is not so eager to get going. Lincoln tells Michael that LJ is scheduled to have a hearing today to determine if he gets tried as an adult. Lincoln is resolute: “I can get him.” Michael lets out a sigh, “It’s not the right time.” Michael assures him there will be a right time though –once they get to Mexico, and get off the news. Lincoln protests: LJ is being framed for a double homicide, soon as he looses his hearing they’re gonna ship him out to an adult facility. Today is the only chance Lincoln has to get him. But it’s more than that. He’s already lost Veronica, --he’s not going to lose LJ too. Michael is clearly distraught by this dilemma. He understands the situation, and would never leave LJ behind, but he doesn’t think they can do this now. “There’s no plan in place.” Lincoln tries to reason with him. “Believe me. I know that courthouse. I’ve been there more times than I can remember. The only person guarding him is a bailiff –he carries mace and a big stick.” Michael is incredulous --“So you’re going to bum-rush the courthouse. That’s your plan. Are you serious?” Before Lincoln can answer, Sucre, C-Note and Abruzzi exit the hideout, ready to hit the road. Michael wishes good luck to everyone. They say their goodbyes and Abruzzi puts in his last licks before leaving –“Maybe we’ll see each other again. You never know Michael.” And with an I-know-something-you-don’t-know look, he saunters away. And then the two brothers are alone again. Michael turns to Lincoln, “Tell me everything you know about the courthouse.” Michael and Lincoln enter the lower level of a garage where Michael points to a car covered in dust. “It’s this one, here.”’ and then adds, “Don’t touch the radio.” Lincoln nods, and as Michael readies the car, he makes a phone call. “Yeah hi. I’m with the Des Moines Herald, I’m covering the LJ Burrows hearing. What time’s that start today?” As Linc waits for a response, he becomes nervous when he notices a man entering his vehicle in the exterior lot of the garage. The man does a double take, and Lincoln tries to avoid his glance. Meanwhile Michael nervously puts the key in the car’s ignition, and makes a silent prayer that the car will start. It does. Lincoln gets off the call, and tells Michael that LJ’s hearing is at three o’clock, and will last a half hour max. After that he’ll be taken down to the transport bay at ten till to catch the four o’clock van. As Michael wipes down the filthy car, he asks Lincoln how they’re gonna get close to him. Lincoln says that when he was locked up, he had nothing to do but study the briefs on his case. Nick Savrinn’s bar number was on the front of every one. Michael nods, “We pose as one of his attorneys." Dr. Gudat, the veterinarian, finishes the sutures an un-anesthetized T-Bag who fights to stay conscious. T-Bag: “Are you done?” Dr. Gudat: “No. I still have to clean it.” T-Bag presses him, “But you’re done?” Dr. Gudat assures him that he is. As the good doctor puts away his tools, T-Bag summons the courage to look at his newly reattached hand. His entire wrist is a bloody mess, and the stitches look like barbed wire –it ain’t pretty. T-Bag stares at it for a moment, before he’s overcome by a wave of nausea and vomits. As T-Bag washes up in the sink, Dr. Gudat tells him he did his best under the circumstances. “The good news sir, is you had the hand iced and I was able to restore blood flow, and the bones are pinned. However I recommend you get medical attention ASAP.” Gudat gives him a doggie bag with some aspirin, antibiotics, and pain killers, and keeps prattling on, but T-Bag stops him. “You did one helluva job Doc.” Gudat tells him it’s OK for him to leave now, and T-Bag responds “Oh I’m leavin’…but you’re not.” Gudat is taken aback, and assures T-Bag he hasn’t seen anything and won’t tell anyone, but unfortunately T-Bag “fell for that bill a goods once before, never again.” The doctor protests once more that he wouldn’t tell anyone, but T-Bag’s not having it. “You would, and I would die in prison.” Gudat sprints for the door, but T-Bag is on him in a flash – bad arm around the Doc’s neck in a choke hold; his good hand pressing a scalpel to the Doc’s neck. “You did me a solid, so I’ll return the favor,” says T-Bag, “this can go down humanely if you don’t fight. But if you pull a stunt like that again it’s gonna get in-humane right quick. Your call. But one way or another – I’m putting you down Doc.” T-Bag fills a syringe as Dr. Gudat, strapped to an operating table, pleads for his life. “There is a belief in my religion which I know to be true, and it applies to everyone Hindu or not. The acts that we commit in this life determine where we go in the next. And he who commits evil can never hope for eternal happiness.” T-Bag informs the Doctor that he’s more of a “here-and-now type,” and approaches Gudat with the syringe. T-Bag shares his own adage with Gudat. “I’ll tell you something I know is true. The Indians here – the tomahawk variety – some of them believe, well used to believe before most of them were slaughtered, that when a warrior kills another in battle, he absorbs that fallen warrior’s spirit.” He touches the doctor’s cheek and whispers soothingly “So this isn’t the end for you, Doc. You’re with me now.” T-Bag jams the syringe into the doctor’s arm. Gudat’s eyes flutter for a moment, then he exhales one last time. Dr. Gudat lies dead on the medical table in the vet clinic, and in the background we see T-Bag bleaching his hair in the sink with some oxidation dye. A blonde T-Bag exits the vet clinic, wearing a crisp, collared shirt. He disarms the alarm of the doctor’s shiny new SUV, --the car beeps and the doors unlock. T-Bag climbs in. He starts the car, and hits a button to dial the OnStar operator. A voice asks T-Bag what she can do for him. Grinning, T-Bag tells her he needs directions to Utah. Tweener, with a freshly shaved head, walks nervously through a bus station. As if by accident he bumps into a male commuter, and knocks the man’s cell phone from his hand, and onto the ground. Tweener apologizes, picks up the phone and hands it back to the annoyed commuter. Tweener walks over to a public phone kiosk and digs into his pocket. In his hands, we see the wallet he just lifted off the commuter. He pulls out the man’s driver’s license, and tries his name on for size – Scott Kolbrenner. Tweener impatiently stands in the ticket line at the bus station. A guy taps Tweener on the shoulder, and tells him he looks familiar. Tweener gets all fidgety, --has he been ID’d? The guy wants to know if Tweener rushed Sig Ep last semester? Tweener has no idea what “Sig Ep” is, but when he notices the kid’s college sweatshirt, he gets it – “nah,” he says. The lady at the ticket counter asks Tweener where to, “Utah,” he replies. Tweener glances behind him at a long-haired man on a terminal bench reading a newspaper. On the front page is yet another article on the Fox River eight. Tweener urgently asks the lady behind the counter what the deal is, and she tells him there’s nothing till tomorrow. He then tells her “Yo, I got forty five bucks, how far will that take me?” As the ticket lady types away, Tweener finally looses his nerve and dashes away from the counter. Tweener can’t help but smile a little as he strolls through the St. Louis Tech campus wearing a St. Louis Tech sweatshirt and baseball hat. He finds his way to the campus “ride board”and sees an ad requesting someone to share ride expenses with to Utah. The bottom of the ad is cut into little segments with the name and phone number of “Debra Jean Belle.” Tweener takes the whole card off the board and pockets it. Back at St. Louis Tech, Tweener waits on a bench, furtively glancing around. A young woman taps him on the shoulder and he startles. “Excuse me? Sorry. Are you Scott Kolbrenner?” It takes a moment for Tweener to remember his new alias. “Yeah. I am. You must be Debra Jean.” She tells him she was about to give up hope – he was the only person that answered her ad. “I guess there’s not a lot of Utah people out here…” Tweener tells her he’s just headed there to collect an inheritance, his grandpa just died. Debra Jean asks him where his stuff is, and he says he mailed it, which she finds a little strange. “Mailed it? I never heard of that.” But Tweener plays it off as no big deal, he’s got a friend who works UPS and hooked him up. Debra Jean looks a little hesitant, but Tweener turns on the charm, and Debra Jean can’t resist that smile, “I’m parked out front.” Twelve hours earlier, at the FBI field office in Chicago, Agent Mahone is told by one of his agents, Agent Lang, that all the hospitals and the fugitives' families are under surveillance but so far, none of the fugitives have been seen. After asking for Agent Lang's surname, Mahone informs her that a man on the run will make a mistake in the first 72 hours post-escape. An agent brings in a backpack that the police got from a vagrant. In the backpack were items that included cell phones and the fake passports of Michael and Lincoln. Agent Mahone promptly tells the agents that Michael had made his first mistake. He then interrogates the man who stole the backpack from Michael's car, asking him what the car looked like. The vagrant tells him that it was grey, parked "15th somewhere", and was towed soon after he stole the bag. Michael and Lincoln show up at Nika Volek's apartment unannounced. Michael barks orders to her to get some rubbing alcohol, towels, cayenne pepper and an alcoholic beverage (for drinking) to dull Lincoln's pain. Nika is distressed at Michael and Lincoln's presence at her home since the police had been there. After apologizing to Nika and asking her for some clean clothes for Lincoln, Michael leaves to retrieve their car. When Lincoln tells him to forget about the car, Michael tells him that he doesn't need a car, but that car because that car contains everything they need to disappear. However, when Michael returns to the place where he parked his car, all he could find was shattered glass. Michael finds the place where his car was towed to and when he is asked to fill in the paperwork, the phone of the towing company rings. It is Mahone. Mahone asks Chuck, who was the employee attending to Michael, if he had seen a man asking for a grey Honda Accord with a busted side window. Chuck nervously and cryptically replies, "Yes, sir..." as Michael watches him. When Chuck turns around while speaking to Mahone, Michael grabs the keys from the counter, and is able to reacquire the vehicle before Mahone's police units can arrive. While Sara is being released from the hospital, she recognises the nurse who is cutting off her nametag. The nurse tells Sara that she was the attending physician when she first started there. As Sara signs her release forms, the police come and inform her of her arrest. She is handcuffed and led out by two police officers, passing by Agent Kellerman who is watching them as he tells "Caroline" that he'll keep an eye on Sara. Governor Frank Tancredi pays his daughter's bail and meets his daughter at an interrogation room. He orders her to go to daily Narcotics Anonymous meetings and to place the blame of the escape incident on Warden Henry Pope. Before his departure, Governor Tancredi informs Sara that he will be sworn in as the Vice President of the United States in a week's time and that while she will be invited to his inauguration, she will not attend. Bellick goes to a convenience store and while trying to buy beer and teriyaki jerky, sees his nemesis Geary working his new security guard job. They fight in the store, drink beer together, and Bellick becomes a bounty hunter and teams up with Geary after interrogating Manche Sanchez. After hotwiring a vintage Chevrolet El Camino pickup in Defiance, Ohio and escaping a Pennsylvania State Trooper in Latrobe, Pennsylvania by climbing aboard a passing cargo train, Sucre arrives in Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York, and discovers that Maricruz is getting married in Las Vegas and takes his friend, Petey's, motorcycle, a 1952 Ural. C-Note makes a phone call to his scared and reluctant wife, telling her he'll be waiting in the "Rainbow Room" in the spot where they "took that beautiful picture." Mahone's team has a wiretap on the phone call and Agent Lang assumes that C-Note is referring to the Rainbow Room restaurant in Manhattan, New York and has C-Note's mugshots sent there. Later on, C-Note visits his daughter at recess and tells her to relay a message to her mom to turn on the porch light at 7pm if she plans to meet him. When he comes by the house, he hides across the street for a few minutes before his wife decides to turn on the porch light. The "Rainbow Room" is actually their daughter's bedroom, and the picture is a photograph hung on the wall next to the window. After turning on the porch light, his wife sits down to an interview with Agent Lang. Michael and Lincoln take off from Nika's home in their car and make a turn when they reach Illinois Route 38. This is indicated in the tattoo on Michael's wrist which reads "38 12 1037" in the form of a barcode, where "38" referred to Route 38. After turning into Route 38, Michael resets the mileage counter. When the counter reaches 12, Michael stops in the middle of a bridge. "12" referred to the number of miles that it took to reach the bridge. Meanwhile, Agents Mahone and Wheeler track Michael and Lincoln's whereabouts through their cell phone. They noticed that they suddenly stopped, and speculate that they may be meeting someone there. Unscrewing one part of the railings on the bridge, Michael and Lincoln stage a car accident after turning on the car radio and set it to "scan" so that when it reaches the frequency "103.7" (the last four numbers of the tattoo), it will trigger the bomb to explode. At the nick of time, just before Mahone and Wheeler arrive, the car explodes along with false corpses placed in the front seats of Michael's Honda Accord. Nika arrives with her car and gives Michael her car keys. Michael thanks Nika and promises to pay her $10,000 once he and his brother reach Mexico plus $3,000 for the car. When Nika asks Michael if he is going to meet up with Sara, he says he doesn't know and hands the car keys to Lincoln, who proceeds to take care of the driving. They are spotted by Bellick and Geary as they're leaving. Lincoln spots a tail as he drives down a rural highway. Michael and Nika turn around to see Bellick and Geary following them. Geary speeds up next to their car and attempts to ram their car off the road. He succeeds in forcing their car down a ditch, hitting a tree. Bellick points his pistol at Lincoln, Michael and Nika as he tells Michael that he knows about the money in Utah and has decided to join them on their trip to pick up the money. Bellick forces them to get into his and Geary's car. At the field office of the FBI in Chicago, one of Agent Mahone's subordinates inform him that 12 percent of the data from Michael's hard drive, which he dumped in the river, has been recovered. These included the newspaper clippings of Abruzzi, Sara and D. B. Cooper's money. Another agent then tells him about the positive match on the blood results - B negative, the same as Michael and Lincoln's blood type. Mahone becomes agitated and tells all the agents in the office to not to announce deaths until they are confirmed, and orders them to do more tests. Bellick and Geary are forced to stop when one of their car tires go flat, which Lincoln had secretly stuck a shard of glass under. Bellick proceeds to tell Geary to go to the nearest town to buy a tire and force Michael, Lincoln and Nika into the neighbouring woods. Tied up in an isolated building, Lincoln tells Michael that he doesn't trust Nika. In the meantime, Nika negotiates with Bellick, convincing him that she wants Michael dead, that Michael was trying to set up Bellick in Panguitch, Utah, and that she will sleep with Bellick for a share of the money in Utah. Whilst seducing him, Nika tries to steal Bellick's gun. Bellick returns her to the other room and tells her not to try and fool him. As he walks away, he realizes his knife was stolen, as Lincoln frees himself and uses the knife against Bellick. Upon Geary's return, both Geary and Bellick are tied up. Bellick tells Michael about Sara's overdose. Tweener travels with Debra Jean in her Toyota Yaris, which was also extensively featured in the Prison Break mobisodes. When the radio talks about the Fox River Eight's escape, Tweener switches the radio to sing along - awkwardly to a John Denver song, Take Me Home, Country Roads. After Tweener spots a police officer, he tells Debra Jean to slow down even though she was only travelling at 65 miles per hour. Debra Jean becomes more suspicious of Tweener. Once the couple end up staying at The Lotus Motel in Mack, Colorado, Debra Jean relays her location on the phone to somebody. T-Bag stops at a gas station in Friend, Nebraska. The police surround the SUV T-Bag stole from the murdered Dr. Gudat while he is in the station restroom. T-Bag pretends to be a former US Marine wounded in Kandahar, Afghanistan. He blames the stolen SUV on the "hippie" in the gas station restroom. The hippie was quickly taken into custody. Forced to abandon the SUV, he becomes a hitchhiker and is picked up by an unsuspecting man and his teenage daughter. T-Bag makes his perverted move, and the unsuspecting man attempts to attack T-Bag. T-Bag is able to knock out the man and steals his station wagon and hat. In Brooklyn, New York, John Abruzzi reunites with his family. One of his mafia associates tells him that Otto Fibonacci is going to testify in Washington, D.C.. Abruzzi decides to get his revenge instead of hiding on a cargo ship back to Sardinia, Italy. When Abruzzi is informed of Fibonacci's location, he's told that the information is "from New Jersey; Fish-Head Tommy wants to pay tribute." The lead on Fibonacci turns out to be fake, a setup not unlike Fibonacci's set up upon him. Abruzzi decides to go down fighting, and is swiftly shot by Agent Mahone's men. Michael, Lincoln and Nika prepare to leave. Michael tells Nika he can take her into town. However, Nika wants to go with them. At Michael's refusal, Nika relents and hugs him, bidding him farewell. As she hugs Lincoln, she reaches round to take the gun from Lincoln and points the gun at them. Nika confesses her love for Michael. She proceeds to use the cell phone to call the police but is stopped by Lincoln, who had pulled out the gun's magazine clip earlier. He takes the gun and cell phone from Nika and gets in the car. Michael sadly wishes Nika luck and joins his brother in the car. They drive off leaving Nika standing alone on the side of the road. At a motel in Mack, Colorado, 10 miles from the Colorado/Utah border, Debra Jean and Tweener lie in bed as they talk about their future. The song playing on the radio is Under the Milky Way by The Church. A police officer knocks on their door. Tweener becomes nervous as Debra Jean answers the door. Holding out a Fox River photo of Tweener, the police officer asks if she has seen Tweener, to which she denies. After she closes the door, Debra Jean tells Tweener that she is going to leave her car keys on the table by the door, Tweener sadly tells her that he wished they had met under different circumstances. Tweener makes his way to Utah at the same time as T-Bag, who suggests that they collaborate with each other. Driving along Highway 150 towards Salt Lake City, Utah, Michael and Lincoln find out via a radio report that the Fox River Eight has become the Fox River Seven after the death of John Abruzzi. Lincoln suggests that they could keep driving to Arizona to pick up L. J. and head immediately to Panama. Michael becomes agitated as he reminds Lincoln that they need Westmoreland's money before they can do anything. Michael and Lincoln head to a municipal building in Utah. They locate books of old maps which contain all the details of the area including topography. However, upon finding the index entry of "Karl Kokosing", who was referred to as "Double-K" (and whose Double-K Ranch Westmoreland had hid the money in), the page which they needed, Map 1213, was already ripped out. As they leave the building, Lincoln sees T-Bag walking outside the building. They capture T-Bag and force him to reveal where the map is. T-Bag tells them that he has already teamed up with Tweener, and that Tweener is the one with the map. Michael and Lincoln lock T-Bag in the trunk of their car before they proceed to find Tweener. In the meantime, Tweener attempts to purchase a shovel in a hardware store but the clerk recognizes him and beats him with a baseball bat. However, as he pulls Tweener into the back room, Michael and Lincoln intervene. After being rescued, Tweener tells them that T-Bag has the map. They go back to the car to find that T-Bag has memorized the map and eaten it. T-Bag agrees to take Michael and Lincoln to the Ranch in exchange for a fair cut. When they arrive at the designated location, they did not find the silo which Westmoreland mentioned but a subdivision. Travelling on a train across Green River, Wyoming, C-Note also heads to Utah and attempts to use a ticket stub as his ticket. With his neighbor's permission, C-Note uses her notebook computer to go to the United States Army Signal Corps website to search for "K K Ranch". As he writes down the coordinates provided by the website (43° 46' 45.9" N 111° 38' 35.5 W), the conductor arrives to tell him that his ticket is invalid and that he will be escorted off the train by police officers at the next station. C-Note escapes by jumping off the train into a river, and makes his way from Preston, Idaho to Utah on foot to find the money. While passing through Cache County, Utah, C-Note attempts to refresh himself with a garden hose in someone's front yard. When the owner intervenes, C-Note asks her how much for her RV. She replies $40,000.00. C-Note says that he will be back "in a couple of days" with cash. 100 miles from Las Vegas, Nevada, Sucre telephones various chapels in Vegas in order to discover where Maricruz and Hector are getting married. After finding the correct chapel, Sucre immediately goes there and meets Maricruz's sister, Theresa, who tells him that Maricruz is taking photographs with her parents and that he must wait. Hector comes in and tells Sucre that Maricruz will be with them shortly. Sucre angrily tells Hector that he will not be raising his and Maricruz's child. When he hears the police siren, Sucre realizes that Hector had betrayed him once again and knocks him out in one punch. Seeing Theresa outside the room, Sucre asks if she had told Maricruz he was here. When she nods, he pulls his crucifix necklace off his neck and places it in Theresa's hand before riding away. He is last seen filling up his motorcycle in Mesquite, Nevada, close to the Utah border. With T-Bag's "photographic memory" and Michael's powers of deduction the cons figure out where Westmoreland's money is buried: underneath the garage of Jeanette, still inside the foundations of the ranch silo. The cons disable the electricity and send out Tweener to pick up supplies and fuel up the car. He gets the supplies from the gardening store seen previously, but while there someone comes in looking for the store owner. Tweener knocks the man out and ties him up with his friend. Michael, Lincoln, T-Bag, and Tweener show up on Jeanette's door claiming to be from the electric company here to conduct repairs. She lets them into the garage and they start digging while T-Bag distracts Jeanette. The two flirt, until Jeanette confides that she likes the big, quiet one. T-Bag's expression becomes murderous. While the digging in Jeanette's garage continues, C-Note and Sucre arrive (C-Note had found a map of the ranch on an online Army database and hitched a ride with Sucre). They pitch in with the digging while Tweener, realizing that he'd forgotten to fuel up the car, heads out to a gas station. While digging, Michael tells Sucre about a website with a message board which they can use to keep in touch with one another while they're on the run -- namely, Europeangoldfinch.net. Michael goes to check on T-Bag and Jeanette, and panics when he can't find them. She's upstairs, and all seems fine until a police officer shows up. T-Bag panics and puts a hammer to Jeanette's throat. Haywire is first sighted at a Cedar Grove, Wisconsin restaurant. When discovered there, he breaks into the home of a blind lady and pretends to be her son, who supposedly ran away to marry, but she realizes he's an impostor (presumably noticing, while stroking his left hand, the lack of a wedding ring) and calls the police. They arrive later on to find her safe, but Haywire gone. Before he fled, Haywire cut out a picture of the Netherlands in the lady's home, as he was enthralled by it. Haywire finds himself in Algoma, WI, where he steals a bagful of supplies from a crippled shopkeeper and runs away, with the shopkeeper's dog, a Border Collie, running behind him. Haywire and the dog end up on a shore, where he gleefully tells the dog that he plans to build a raft and to live in a windmill in Holland. Jeanette's daughter Ann is apparently a police officer who arrives to see T-Bag holding her mother hostage with a hammer. Sucre attempts to subdue her, but fails, however Lincoln succeeds. Both Jeanette and Ann are tied up, gagged, and seated by the kitchen. Sucre is tasked with watching the pair. Ann manages to persuade Sucre to take off her gag by asking for her Metformin pills, which she claims she needs for her baby. When LJ's impending release was announced on Fox News, Lincoln insisted to go and retrieve him. He parted company with Michael when he refused to leave without Charles Westmoreland's money. Michael's parting words to him are "Bolshoi Booze. Three days." Michael and the other fugitives find the buried container carrying Westmoreland's five million dollar stash. They divided the money, place them in backpacks, but before they can leave, Sucre enters the garage and points a gun at Michael, T-Bag, and C-Note, demanding the money from them. Tweener gets interrogated by Mahone at a federal detention center in Utah. Mahone shows Tweener the crime scene photos of the deceased Dr. Gudat and assures Tweener that Bagwell will kill again. Mahone promises Tweener no additional time will be added to his sentence and he will be sent to Club Fed if he cooperates and discloses the location of the other Fox River fugitives. leading Mahone to "Scofield's gang"]] Mahone talks at length to Tweener about Oscar Shales, calling it a "confession", while downing some midazolam pills. Tweener refuses to deal, even when offered no additional time on his sentence and serving the remainder his sentence at "Club Fed". He eventually agrees, but only takes Agent Mahone to the home of Debra Jean Belle, where he expresses his feelings for her, apologizes and says his goodbyes. Mahone immediately retrieves Tweener, takes him on a long ride, and confesses to the murder of Oscar Shales. He then says, "Sorry kid, I got nothin' against you, but they do." He then murders Tweener execution style, and plants the gun to suggest that a struggle occurred. The episode opens with Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) aiming a gun at C-Note (Rockmond Dunbar), Michael (Wentworth Miller) and T-Bag (Robert Knepper), telling them to hand over the backpack. After Sucre leaves with the backpack, the three remaining fugitives become agitated. Michael walks back into the house with C-Note trailing him and gives their hostages a butter knife. and Michael]] They return to the garage to find T-Bag missing, prompting C-Note to leave as well. Michael takes the police walkie-talkie from the kitchen counter and head out into the woods, where he meets up with Sucre. They had fooled the others with their act. However, when Sucre looks into the backpack, he finds a stack of magazines. This scene immediately cuts to T-Bag driving in a pickup truck he had bought with the hundred dollar bills he had placed in a separate backpack. Sucre and Michael are agitated but continue on their way after they hear a police report via the walkie-talkie. As they cross the river by walking on a fallen tree, Sucre trips and falls into the water. His foot is trapped between two underwater wooden logs. After several attempts to push the massive log, Michael eventually uses a rope to tie the log to Sucre's motorcycle in order to lift the log high enough for Sucre to escape. Sucre is freed and the two run across to the other side of the river as the police closes in behind them. They arrive at second-hand car dealership, where Michael buys a car as Sucre calls Petey, who had loaned him the motorcycle. Sucre discovers that Maricruz did not marry Hector and tells Michael that he can't go with him to Panama anymore. The two hug and they make another purchase for a second car. In Kingman, Arizona, LJ (Marshall Allman) is dropped off on a sidewalk by the detention center van. The detention center official appears to be friendly and asks LJ if they could take him anywhere. LJ declines and walks off. As the official reports to Agent Kellerman (Paul Adelstein), another two agents trail LJ in a car as Lincoln (Dominic Purcell) watches on. A homeless man approaches LJ at a bus stop and asks for spare change. When LJ replies that he doesn't have any money, the homeless man starts a fight him and the two end up in a hospital. As the homeless man is arrested, he declares that he was paid to hit LJ. The two F.B.I. agents trailing LJ realize they had been tricked and race to the room where LJ had been in. LJ had already left with Lincoln. The two drive towards their rendezvous point with Michael. Michael goes to the Blanding Botanical gardens, dons a workman's uniform, and heads for the Apache Desert Ghost exhibit. Two agents spot Michael, but he is able to evade recapture. While at a diner, he sees Agent Mahone on television while reporters question him about the death of fellow Fox River Eight fugitive David "Tweener" Apolskis. When they question Mahone about the recent developments being due to a recovered hard drive of Scofield's, Mahone tells the reporters, "No comment". He then quotes Sun Tzu and expresses that he knows the fugitives' next move. Afterwards, Michael goes to an internet terminal in Moab, Utah and collects information about Alexander Mahone, Pam Mahone, and Oscar Shales. He then goes to a consignment store to purchase a suit. In Durango, Colorado, Michael visits Pam Mahone (Callie Thorne), posing as Agent Wayne Merrick. After questioning her, claiming that it is for security clearance upgrade, he discovers Agent Mahone's mobile telephone number and deduces the fate of Oscar Shales. Michael calls Agent Mahone using Pam's mobile phone and advises him that he knows about the fate of Oscar Shales. While staring at a map with Gila, New Mexico circled, Mahone replies by saying that he will see Michael sooner than he expects. C-Note (Rockmond Dunbar) meets up with his former criminal associates, and tells them that they owe him one for not reporting them to the authorities when he was arrested for transport of stolen goods. They agree to help him, and C-Note begins to plot to recover his wife and daughter. In the meantime, Agent Lang meets C-Note's wife and threatens to have her arrested and to put her daughter in foster care if she does not agree to assist in the FBI's sting operation. She agrees, but tells Lang that the "Rainbow Room" location is actually at a Merry-Go-Round in an amusement park. Lang tells C-Note's wife to wait at that location while they perform surveillance. One of C-Note's criminal associates tells C-Note's wife to run to a black jeep in fifteen seconds. She hesitates, but finally runs. They elude Agent Lang when C-Note's obese associate blocks the FBI vehicles with his box truck. They arrest him, and he feigns only being able to speak Spanish. C-Note waits for his daughter outside of Dawson Elementary and eventually goes inside the school to retrieve his daughter himself. As he grabs her, telling her that they're going to Disneyland. C-Note, his wife, and his daughter meet in an alley. His wife asks him, "What do we do now?" T-Bag (Robert Knepper), wearing a new suit, goes to a Tribune, Kansas bus station, locks Westmoreland's money in a storage locker, and buys a bouquet of sunflowers from a small florist kiosk. When the lady in charges remarks that he does not sound like he is from Kansas, T-Bag replies that he is from the Yellowhammer State. He finds Susan Hollander's home, but there is a "For Sale" sign, and it is almost empty. While reminiscing about his lost love, T-Bag is ambushed by Brad Bellick (Wade Williams) and Roy Geary (Matt DeCaro). They knock him unconscious with the for sale sign and bind him. They ridicule him, claim to have read his letters to Susan, and threaten to remove the stitching on his left hand if he does not reveal the location of Westmoreland's money and LJ]] Lincoln (Dominic Purcell) tells LJ (Marshall Allman) that the charges against him have been dropped and that he can leave and start a new life. LJ refuses to leave his father. They arrive in St. David, Arizona where LJ buys food at a diner, but forgets his change. When the waitress follows him to the car, she recognizes Lincoln, and presumably goes to contact the authorities. They have a short argument in the car, until Lincoln apologizes, and they abandon their car. Lincoln and LJ arrive at a Willcox, Arizona train station, only to be spotted and apprehended after a short chase. The episode opens in Tribune, Kansas as Brad Bellick (Wade Williams) and Roy Geary (Matt DeCaro) continue to torture T-Bag (Robert Knepper) for the location of the five million dollars. While they torture T-Bag, they play the song, "Walking on Sunshine" continuously. After a fight, T-Bag swallows the locker key he had hidden in his sock which prompts Bellick and Geary to strap him to a toilet, where they force him to excrete the key. After retrieving the key, Bellick leaves T-Bag tethered to a radiator and calls 911 to tell them there is an intruder in the house, then he and Geary head to the train station and obtain the backpack from the locker. Bellick opens the bag to show the pile of money inside. Geary then threatens Bellick and hits him on the head twice before leaving the station with the bag and an unconscious Bellick on the ground. Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) is forced to continue on foot after his car broke down in Dinosaur, Nebraska. Once he gets to a gas station, he calls Theresa, Maricruz's sister. Theresa tells him that she and Maricruz are leaving on a trip to Ixtapa, Mexico but Sucre insists that Maricruz has to call him back on this payphone. However, when the payphone rings, Sucre is unable to answer it due to the presence of the police. He later leaves a message on Theresa's answering machine telling her he will be waiting for Maricruz at an airport in Mexico when her vacation is finished. He also says the couple can go to his aunt's farm outside of Mexico City, and that there is a llama for the baby to ride on. Hector later enters Theresa's home in a jealous rage, asking for Maricruz. After arriving in Gila, New Mexico, Agent Mahone (William Fichtner) calls Agent Kellerman, who is on his way to Willcox, Arizona, to tell him that he is closing on Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller) and Sara Tancredi (Sarah Wayne Callies). Mahone visits several hotels in Gila and finally finds the one Sara stayed at under the alias, Kelli Foster. He retrieves the fax Michael had sent to Sara twenty minutes earlier and immediately heads to the location stated in the fax. As Mahone searched through the hotels in Gila, Michael and Sara had their rendezvous. Sara asks about Michael's plan and is disappointed when he tells her about Panama. Michael tells her that he has many regrets and that his biggest regret was what he had done to her. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Mahone. They get into Michael's car and are chased by Mahone. Ultimately, they crash into an abandoned factory, where Mahone continues to pursue them. Michael distracts Mahone in order to help Sara escape the factory. He later opens a propane valve and traps Mahone in a cage, where Mahone tells Michael that the difference between them is that he is willing to kill and Michael is not. He also reveals to Michael that he knows about Panama. In the meantime, Sara disables Mahone's car and retrieves her car to pick up Michael. They proceed to a motel after making some purchases. As Sara cleans and wraps his wound, Michael asks her to stay with him for one more day; his meeting with the coyote is tomorrow. However, after she tells him to clean up, Sara leaves. Just as Michael finds her note, Sara changes her mind but is confronted by Kellerman, who had been told by Agent Bill Kim (Reggie Lee) to interrogate her. At the Chicago headquarters of the FBI, the federal agents celebrate after the arrests of Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell) and his son in Willcox, Arizona were confirmed. However, the patrol car occupied by Lincoln and L. J. (Marshall Allman) is run off the road by a black van. Lincoln and L. J. escape from the crash but are stopped by a group of people who tell them that they were associates of Lincoln's father. They are taken to a secured house in Trinidad, Colorado, where Lincoln is questioned about the whereabouts of his brother. Suspicious of these people, Lincoln and L. J. attempt to escape just as his father arrives. After Lincoln introduces his father, Aldo Burrows (Anthony Denison) to L. J., his father tells him to stop running and that they can exonerate him soon with the evidence he has gathered. However, Lincoln insists on meeting with Michael. Meanwhile, an agent who is watching over their discussion receives a call from Agent Kim. Kim tells him to kill the three Burrows at once. Brought to Sona :Main Article: Sona Federal Penitentiary When Mahone and Scofield were arrested, they shared a brief moment. They looked angry at each other. The police brought them with 2 vans to Sona. Michael was first walking in Sona, unknown what was next coming. Later was Alex brought in there. They saw together the fight between Sammy and another Sona inmate. History 2005 Sona Escape from Sona Sona perspective Aftermath The only 2 living members of the Sona Four are Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady. Tracy McGrady made it safley at home. Mahone lived with Felicia Lang. James Whistler was killed by Wyatt Mathewson. Michael Scofield killed himself with the electricity from the Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First appearance | Last appearance | Member history |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Michael Scofield | Pilot | Free | When Michael tried to get out Sona with James Whistler, there were also Brad Bellick, Theodore Bagwell, Lechero, Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady in the team. Michael used Bellick, Bagwell and Lechero to get out Sona. He escaped with Whistler, Mahone and McGrady. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Tracy McGrady | Orientación | The Art of the Deal | Tracy McGrady was not really a member of the escape team, until McGrady asked Michael if he could help him to get out. Eventually Michael helped him. This was because McGrady did a lot of favours for him. After Lechero, Bellick and Bagwell were caught, he escaped along with Michael, Whistler and Mahone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Alexander Mahone | Manhunt | Free | Alexander Mahone was brought to Sona after Michael used drugs in the Christina Rose boat. Michael hated Mahone because he killed, Michael and Lincoln's father. Although Michael hated Mahone, he want him in the escape along with Bellick, Bagwell, Lechero, McGrady and Michael himself. When Bellick, Lechero and Bagwell were caught, he escaped along with Whistler, McGrady and Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | James Whistler | Orientación | Scylla | James Whistler was put in Sona for killing the Mayor's son in a pub. He was discovered by Brad Bellick in a tunnel and Alexander Mahone smashed the wall and get hem out of there. This made him to get contact with Michael Scofield. When Michael tried to get Whistler out of Sona, the Company "killed" Sara. Because of this Michael didn't want to get Whistler out of Sona. However since Michael didn't know where they did need Whistler for, he tried to get out Sona with Bellick, Bagwell, Lechero, Mahone and McGrady. However when Bagwell, Lechero and Bellick were caught, he escaped with Michael, Mahone and McGrady. |} Appearances Trivia *Alexander Mahone and Tracy McGrady are the only surviving members of the Sona Four. *The Sona Four is the half of the escapees of the Fox River Eight. Here escaped four people less then the Fox River Eight, where eight people escaped. *Tracy McGrady is the only one who has nothing to do to steal the Scylla and stopping the Company. *Since they escaped with 4 people, however this was not really the planning, only Whistler and Michael should escape. However: **Mahone was put in the team, so that Michael could get away from him. **McGrady was put in the team, because he couldn't live in Sona. *Everyone from the Sona Four has a split up: **Michael with his brother Lincoln Burrows **Mahone was going to a bar **Whistler was with Gretchen **McGrady was with his family ***Until the episode Scylla, three of the four remaining Sona Four members are reunite: Michael, Whistler and Mahone. *Everyone from the Sona Four has been put accidently in Sona: **Michael was put in Sona, because he "killed" Bill Kim, while it was actually Sara. **McGrady accidently killed a woman with a car. **Whistler had a bar fight with the Mayor's son, later he died because of this. **Mahone was not as smart as Michael, who had put drugs in the Christina Rose boat. *Everyone from the Sona Four has lost someone from his family except for McGrady: **Mahone didn't lived anymore with Pamela Mahone and so she was named Pamela Larson, later he had a relation with Felicia Lang. ***Also Mahone's son, Cameron Mahone was killed by Wyatt Mathewson. **Michael died because he couldn't live with a brain tumor and would die later, and so saw he never his wife and child anymore. **Whistler lost his girlfriend Sophia Lugo during the exchange of Whistler and LJ. *In both escapes was Brad Bellick used as pion. Here he was used to be captured by the Sona personnel, which made them to the haunted, The Sona Four. **In Fox River he was used for his uniform, because of this the Fox River group could escape, better known as the Fox River Eight. *Michael is the only member who is both one of the Fox River Eight and the Sona Four. *The Sona Four is an anagram for Another of Us. Sona Four, The ,Sona Four The